1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a secondary battery having reinforced stability and durability.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, secondary batteries can be discharged and recharged, unlike primary batteries, which are not designed to be recharged. Secondary batteries may be of a low capacity type, which includes battery cells in the form of a pack typically used for small portable electronic devices such as cellular phones and camcorders, or a high capacity type, which includes battery cells used as a motor-driving power source and having several battery cells connected to one another and widely used as a power source for hybrid vehicles, etc.
Secondary batteries may be manufactured in various shapes, such as a cylindrical shape or prismatic shapes. A typical secondary battery may include an electrode assembly, which is formed by interposing a separator serving as an insulator between positive and negative electrodes, and an electrolyte solution housed in a case, and a cap plate installed in the case. Positive and negative electrode terminals are connected to the electrode assembly and then exposed or protruded to the outside through the cap plate.
In order to prevent the electrode assembly from being brought into contact with the case when the electrode assembly is inserted into the case, the electrode assembly may be surrounded by an insulation tape. However, it is quite difficult for the insulation tape to perfectly surround the uncoated portion of the electrode assembly. In addition, some portions of the electrode assembly may not be perfectly insulated due to non-uniformity of the insulation tape. In such a case, corrosion of the battery case may be caused due to current leakage or a high-voltage arc may be generated, thereby compromising the safety of the secondary battery.